dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dabura (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 21 Dabura collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *Posing series 4 *Release date: 2004 Unifive, a subsidiary of Banpresto, has released a posing figure of Majin Buu which has included Dabura in cookie format as an additional accessory. Released in June, 2004, the set incorporates numerous characters from the Majin conflict. Others included in this same set are Great Saiyaman, Super Saiyan 3 Goku with a halo, Vegito, Super Saiyan Gotenks with a Super Kamikaze Ghost, and Kid Buu. The Dabura cookie is a nice accessory as it's designed to look perfectly as in the series, being a good physical interpretation of Dabura's unfortunate fate. *Goku Daikessen Part 2 *Release date: 2005 Dabura made an appearance in Banpresto’s Goku Daikessen Part 2 Unifive posing set. Standing at approximately 4 inches, he is modeled to look angry and ferocious as well as given a more sharp and sleek look. Dabura is also wielding his sword in this set, much like previous releases and future installments. Also included in this set is Majin Vegeta, a pair of Saibamen, Pikkon, Super Saiyan Goku with a Halo, and Goku with a Halo. *HG Plus EX Action Pose series *Release date: 2008 Banpresto has also released Dabura in a set of 8 figures in the HG Plus EX Action Pose series of figurines. Released on August 30, 2008, the figurines were randomly packed in a chance of 8 different ones and have the same miniature box art. The distinct feature of this series is the ability to pose the figurines in unique stances. Dabura’s sword and model is well crafted, allowing for deadly positions and sinister striking poses. Another nice additional feature is the Babidi figurine, which comes alongside the Dabura as a special accessory. Also included in this set are Super Saiyan Goku, Goten, Majin Vegeta, Trunks, Super Buu, and Majin Buu. *High Grade Keychain series 4 *Release date: 2009 Following the initial releases, Banpresto also released a highly detailed Dabura keychain figure in 2009. The figure stands at approximately 3 inches tall. Also included in this same keychain assortment was Supreme Kai, Goten and Trunks in the Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Great Saiyaman. The Dabura comes with the arms-crossed posture and is a mini-figure with an airbrushed paint job. The figure’s distinguishing factor is the great impression placed on Dabura's position, showing his head facing the side while his body remains sturdy. Bandai *HG Collection Part 6 *Release date: 2005 The HG collection has a wide variety of characters released in numerous sets by Bandai. Dabura has made an appearance in HG Collection Part 6, which was released in 2005. He appears with both arms resting on his sides and a wicked smirk running across his lips. There’s a great impression on his mouth and moustache in particular. Much like all HG Collection series figurines, the collectible stands small in size but delivers a great deal of detail. Also included in this volume release is Videl, Super Saiyan Goku, Babidi, Perfect Cell, Recoome, and Great Saiyaman. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Volume 7 *Release date: 2006 Bandai has released the Soul of Hyper Figuration series, which included Dabura in volume 7 of the series. Dabura stands firm with a distinct evil smirk and very solid piercing eyes, especially modeled with a ruthless glare. Released in September 2006, the series also included a pumped up final form Frieza, maxed out final form Cooler, Babidi, King Kai with Bubbles and Gregory, Great Saiyaman, Kid Trunks, Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku, Goku erupting with the Kaioken attack, and Majin Vegeta. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Volume 7 *Release date: 2006 The same Soul of Hyper Figuration set was simultaneously released by Bandai as a black and white alternate coloring scheme. The same Dabura figurine is included in this set along with all the same characters from the color version. There is, however, more impression placed in the form of shadow outlining, which makes the black and white version equally collectible in terms of design. Also released in September 2006, this part of the Hyper Figuration series (primarily revolving around the Babidi saga and the Majin conflicts, was followed by Series 8, which was the Super Buu and Janemba debacle along with the fusions. *Collection New Generation *Release date: 2007 Bandai has offered a nice set called the “Collection New Generation,” which includes characters primarily from the Majin Buu Saga. The Dabura in this set comes standing with both arms dangling to his sides, with great impression on his elongated ears. Others included in this gashapon set are Uub, King Kai, Vegeta, Goku (as he appears in the final tournament), Babidi, Great Saiyaman, Kid Buu, a Super Kamikaze Ghost, and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. The base he stands on comes with the "M" logo representing his Majin affiliation. *Super Deformation Majin Boo series *Release date: 2008 Bandai has also released a Super “Deformation” series in November 2008 with the figurines standing at about 5 cm. The Dabura in this set comes with an arms-crossed motion and is seen standing in a confident posture. The black round base of the figure reads the character’s name (which in this case reads “Darbura” instead of “Dabura”) and allows for the mini figurine to stand on top of it. *Figuras Coleccionables 5 CM *Release date: 2009 Bandai has re-released the "Deformation" series Dabura figurine in a specially boxed 2-pack case with Vegeta. The figures are released under the series entitled "Figuras Coleccionables 5 CM," which roughly translated means "5 CM Collectible Figures." The box art reads "Vegeta y Dabra" as the title, commonly referring to another of Dabura's alternate naming schemes, "Dabra." Under the figure title is the Ref number, which in this case is signified as the following digits: 34522. Aside from the new box mockup and the additional Vegeta included, the Dabura figurine remains the same with a solid black base to stand on, which is visibly packaged directly behind the figure in the box bubble. *Heroes Collection *Release date: 2011 Released on June 28th, 2011, Bandai’s “Heroes Collection” was a strong line of figurines, which offered a special card with each collectible. Standing at approximately 5 cm (2 inches), the Heroes Collection miniature figurines came with trading cards with highly detailed character art and power information. The Dabura figure was specifically highly detailed, with his sword slicing into the ground as he maintained a demonic and overpowering stance with sincere ferocity. Much like many other Dabura figurines, the base reads “Darbura” rather than “Dabura” as a common alternate spelling. Involving the Buu Saga debacle, others included in this set were Super Saiyan Goku, Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Piccolo, Kid Goten, Kid Trunks, and Krillin. Irwin Toy *Irwin Toy’s Babidi Saga Series 8 *Release date: 2002 The first actual collectible released by Irwin Toy in relation to Dabura was a miniature cookie accessory that came with the Majin Buu figure in the Babidi Saga release in January 2002. Packaged along with Majin Buu was also the puppy Bee. The Dabura cookie stood at approximately 2.5 inches as it wasn’t scaled to action figure size but as an accessory. The cookie figurine well depicts the scene where Dabura was turned into this sweet food and devoured by the infantile yet deadly Buu. Also included in the same set was Babidi with a cocoon egg, Pui Pui, Krillin, and Mr. Satan (Hercule). *Irwin Toy’s Babidi Saga *Release date: 2002 The first basic scale Dabura action figure was released by Irwin Toy in 2002. Standing at 6 inches, the figure, much like the previous and forthcoming Irwin series figures, was well-crafted and came with a signature CCG card. The figure also came with a blade, crafted just as he uses in the series, and three additional collectible Dragon Balls. It was designated as part of the Babidi saga. The box name lettering actually misspelled his name as “Daburah” rather than “Dabura.” The Dabura had some design features that were unique, such as the extra impression on the cape in flowing motion and the actual sharp edges of the cape itself. The facial reaction is also noteworthy, depicting Dabura with a mouth-open angry expression. Irwin Toy would later release this figure as a “Striking Z Fighter” series addition with a minor re-done paint job. Also included in the same set was Babidi with a cocoon egg, Majin Buu with the puppy Bee and a Dabura cookie, Krillin, and Mr. Satan (Hercule). *Irwin Toy’s Striking Z Fighters Series 3 *Release date: 2002 The Striking Z series Dabura action figure was released by Irwin Toy in 2002. Standing at 6 inches, the figure, much like the previous Irwin series Dabura figure, was well-crafted and this time, came with a block of wood. The series involves a fighting motion triggered by a switch, which allows the fighter to attack the included accessory (block of wood) and halve it. Also included in the same set was Super Buu, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. The box art was designated with an orange outline and a dark blue backdrop for the cardboard layout. *Irwin Toy’s Striking Z Fighters Series 11 *Release date: 2003 The Striking Z series Dabura action figure was re-released by Irwin Toy again in 2003. Standing at 6 inches, the figure, much like the previous Irwin series Dabura figure, was well-crafted and this time, came with a block of wood and spit ability. The series involves a fighting motion triggered by a switch, which allows the fighter to attack the included accessory (block of wood) and halve it. The box art was designated with a green and yellow backboard and round bubble as well as Piccolo in the backdrop image. Jakks Pacific *Jakks Pacific’s Striking Z Fighters Series 4 *Release date: 2003 The Striking Z series Dabura action figure was re-released yet again by Jakks Pacific in 2003. Standing at 6 inches, the figure, much like the previous Irwin series Dabura figure, was well-crafted and this time, came with a block of wood. The series involves a fighting motion triggered by a switch (in this case, Dabura’s spit), which allows the fighter to attack the included accessory (block of wood) and halve it. Aside from the wood, also included was Dabura’s spitting action. The box art for the re-release was designated with a light blue pattern and a Piccolo image in the backdrop cardboard. *Jakk’s Pacific’s Forces of Evil *Release date: 2003 A re-release of the first actual accessory collectible, the Dabura cookie, came in 2003 in a “Forces of Evil” 2 pack of Mr. Satan and Majin Buu. The Dabura cookie stood at approximately 2.5 inches as it wasn’t scaled to action figure size but as an accessory. The cookie figurine well depicts the scene where Dabura was turned into this sweet food and devoured by the infantile yet deadly Buu. It also came with the Bee puppy once again. However, the 2-pack was quite a mistake in its titling as Mr. Satan was never a force of evil and Majin Buu was later turned good so the defect in this 2-pack came in its initial title being rather inaccurate. However, the Dabura cookie’s inclusion made it yet another collectible in relation to Dabura. *Jakk's Pacific's Limited Edition Paints series *Release date: 2005 Another re-release of the first accessory collectible, the Dabura cookie, was made available in 2005 in a "DBZ Limited Edition Paints" series 2-pack set of Fat Buu vs. Babidi and described on the packaging as "Based off of the DBZ Animated Series." There is indeed some minor alterations in terms of the paint job and overall packaging being redone to create a different boxart and bubble, but the contents are still quite similar to previous molds. The Majin Buu, however, seems to have opened eyes in this version as opposed to his common closed-eye model. This is likely to emphasize his moment of crucial anger, as he barely opens his eyes. The Dabura cookie is slightly lighter in terms of its contrast but remains the same mold from previous releases. MegaHouse *Capsule Diorama Series Part 14 *Release date: 2007 Following numerous gashapon releases, MegaHouse came out with a diorama set that included Dabura beside Babidi in July 2007. Like many of the previous installations, this diorama included others with him. Also in the diorama were Babidi and Pui Pui, both of whom were spread out on the miniature diorama. As Dabura stood beside Babidi, Pui Pui stood in the horizon beside Babidi’s spaceship. Plex *Anime Heroes Miniature Collectibles Volume 4 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Dabura has made an appearance in volume 4 released in December 2008. The miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better initiate a chibi style. Model Kits *Resin-based Model Kit Statue series *Release date: 2010 The Dabura statue is efficiently carved to perfection. Released just recently, it is modeled in his signature defiant and deadly stance, with his arms crossed and an evil grin across his face. The highly detailed statue comes in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique as the king of demons is brought to life in this statue as the base reads "Darbura" as an alternate spelling for the naming scheme along with a Majin symbol on the base itself. Every detail is brought to life with equal finesse, but there is great impression on Dabura's eyes as he is staring in a single direction to the side. See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures